Coeur de Pierre
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé: Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? Lui cœur de pierre...


Titre: Cœur de pierre

Résumé: Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? Lui cœur de pierre...

Salut ! Alors première fois que je fais du Thilbo donc j'espère que ça serait bien ;)

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Tolkien ! J'adore cet auteur u.u Par contre l'histoire m'appartient ;)

Note: Désolé des fautes d'orthographes ou autres, le français c tellement dure Haha et pourtant moi même j'suis française c dingue ! XD

Sinon j'vous dis bonne lecture ;3

On se retrouve en bas~

* * *

La pierre... Dure, solide et glaciale au toucher. Cet élément impossible à renier, impossible à posséder totalement ou d'en comprendre toutes les différentes consistances.

Inflexible et ne se pliant nullement contre le vent mais pouvant se réduire en poussière avec le temps. Une chose bien fragile et inexplicable qu'était cette composition de minéraux.

Le cœur de Thorin était comme cette pierre, il lui échappait même en tentant par tout les moyens de le garder. Donnant ce sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration permanent.

Mais l'espoir de voir un jour Thorin Écu-de-chêne lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait était impossible. Pourquoi espérer pour ce qui ne se réalisera jamais ? Après tout, il n'était que lui: Bilbo Sacquet, celui à qui on avait confié la mission de cambrioler un féroce dragon. Ce qui l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Il avait tout de même la chance de partager sa vie avec cet homme courageux, fort et charismatique. Lui qui n'était qu'un hobbit parmi tant d'autres, certes qui s'est embarqué dans cette folle aventure rempli de danger mais qu'un hobbit tout de même. Un petit hobbit qui une fois cette aventure fini devrait alors revenir à ce qu'il était avant ce voyage inattendu : un humble hobbit sans histoire mais avec cet amour qu'il portait envers le chef de la Compagnie.

* * *

Il était tard, le jour avait laissé place à la nuit et la Compagnie avait établi leurs campement non loin du grand rocher, Carrock, où les grands aigles les avaient déposés après les avoir sauver des Orcs.

J'étais assis non loin du feu bienfaiteur qu'avait allumer Gandalf. Celui-ci nous assurant que les Orcs n'étaient aucunement proche de notre position. Le chef de notre Compagnie avait alors décidé qu'un temps de repos devait être instauré. Ce que j'avais accueilli avec un soulagement non feint.

La journée d'hier avait été longue et éprouvante avec la poursuite dans les cavernes des Gobelins puis celle avec les Orcs et leurs Wargs. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps en repensant à ce fameux moment opposant Thorin à l'orc pâle, Azog.

Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Thorin Écu-de-chêne serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, pensais-je avec un arrière goût amère dans la bouche.

Rien qu'à la penser de Thorin mort, cela me rendit faible et nauséeux.

J'essayai alors de penser à autre chose comme à ce moment partager entre moi et le nain majestueux sur le Carrock. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses bras forts m'entourant de sa chaleur. J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure une éternité mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

Tout à mes pensées, je faisais dérivé mon regard sur notre camp de fortune. Gandalf avait encore une fois disparu on ne sait où. Certains des nains de la Compagnie dormaient déjà, fatigué, tandis que d'autres s'étaient rapprochés du feu qui illuminait leur camp. Je ne vis pas dans un premier temps le chef de notre petit groupe avant que mon regard ne capte une silhouette massive dans un coin éloigné.

Mes yeux accrochèrent directement cette silhouette recluse. Ombre protectrice qui couvait la Compagnie de son allure majestueuse.

Puis je fus tout à coup transpercé par les yeux du chef de notre Compagnie, Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

Je luttai, pendant un temps, pour m'arracher à ce regard magnétique. Les yeux glacials étaient ancrés dans les miens et le calme ainsi que les traits détendus du brun me prenait complètement au dépourvu. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Thorin aussi relâcher, lui si sérieux avec des airs sombre qui assombrissait habituellement son regard. Cet être majestueux au passé si tragique.

Je tentais alors de fuir ce regard troublant, quittant ma couche pour aller un peu plus loin du camp. Je fis tout de même attention à ne pas être trop éloigner des autres, ne voulant pas trop m'aventurer dans ces terres inconnus. Arriver dans une petite clairière illuminer par les pâles rayons lunaires, je pris une grande inspiration avant de relâcher l'air dans mes poumons. Je sentais encore mon cœur faire des embardées dans ma poitrine rien qu'au souvenir de ce regard glacial et transcendant du nain.

Je reprenais tout juste mes esprits et mon cœur lorsque je sentis une grande main ferme saisir mon épaule. Je poussai tout à coup un petit cri avant de me retourner, ma main allant vers la garde de Sting, ma courte épée, avant de me rappeler que je l'avais laissé sur ma couche près du camp. Mais cela importa peu lorsque je vis à qui appartenait cette main sur mon épaule. C'était Thorin. Le nain se tenait devant moi, le regard toujours aussi insondable mais je pouvais apercevoir une note de détermination dans ses yeux.

Je déglutis face au nain. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, Thorin arrivait toujours à m'impressionner et à me faire sentir plus petit que je ne l'étais déjà. Je sentis d'ailleurs une chaleur naître sur mes joues, j'étais sur de ressembler en ce moment même à une de mes tomates de concours.

Face au silence permanent qui durait depuis l'arriver du nain. Je décidai à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait quand je sentis une bouche se poser sur la mienne.

Sans attendre mon consentement, sa langue entra dans ma bouche, impérieuse et revendiquant chaque parcelle qu'elle atteignait. Mes orteils nus se tortillèrent sur le par terre et je sentis une intense chaleur se répandre dans mon aine.

Oubliant complètement où nous étions, je sentis ma partie Touque prendre possession de mon corps avant de plaquer plus fermement ma bouche contre la sienne. Je passai mes bras autour de ses larges épaules, mes doigts fouillant dans ses longs cheveux comme j'en avais tant rêvé. Je laissai Thorin dévorer ma bouche. Et tout en l'embrassant, je lui rendis chaque caresse, chaque morsure, chaque grognement. Mais j'avais tout de même besoin d'air pour respirer.

Doucement, je détacha mes doigts de sa chevelure aux reflets d'argent, et passa mes mains sur ses joues pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se recule. J'étais incapable de me détacher de lui tout comme lui mais il finit par comprendre et se détacha lentement en poussant un petit soupir. Après m'avoir déposer une dernière fois un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, il posa son front contre le mien et je me rendis compte qu'il avait glissé ses bras autour de ma taille, me tenant fermement contre lui.

J'étais si bien, protégé par ses bras, emprisonné par son corps masculin et passionné. C'était bien plus fort et bien plus intense que ce bref échange sur le Carrock.

Mais malgré le fait que je ne voulais en aucun cas briser ce moment, je devais quand même savoir le pourquoi de tout ceci. Alors doucement, je plaçai mes mains sur la poitrine ferme du nain et j'essayai de le repousser gentiment.

Thorin relâcha son étreinte avant de baisser son visage vers le mien. Son regard ancré vers moi. La chaleur de mon visage n'avait aucunement disparu, bien au contraire.

-Hum, je toussai tout en essayant de parler. Pour-Pourquoi est- que- Thorin ?

Définitivement ça n'avait pas été ma meilleure prestation devant le nain. Le regard baisser. La gêne s'empara de mon être tout entier. Je décidai de ne pas continuer à me ridiculiser et de ne plus parler. Mais Thorin du sûrement comprendre ma question puisqu'il me répondit.

-Parce que j'en avais envie Maître Hobbit.

Je relevai mon visage vers le nain. La surprise peigna mes traits face au petit sourire en coin du nain. Je n'avais jamais vu ce sourire là sur le nain. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais beaucoup vu sourire.

-Je vous ai vu m'observer, continua Thorin. Je voulais savoir si ce que j'avais vu était bien ce que je pensais. Et je n'avais pas tord.

Le timbre de voix du nain avait prit un ton plus bas et grave. Me faisant frissonner de bas en haut. Les paroles du nain firent alors son chemin vers mon cerveau et encore une fois le côté Touque prédomina sur celui des Sacquet.

-Et bien ravie de savoir que j'ai étanché votre curiosité ! M'exclamais-je, vexé, tout en essayant de m'extirper des bras du nain.

Mais les bras me tenant étaient bien plus forts que ma pauvre stature fragile de hobbit. Et il raffermit sa prise autour de mon corps.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Maître hobbit. Le visage de Thorin se fit plus proche du mien. Son souffle chaud, ses yeux déterminés et désireux, me troublèrent. Je vous veux moi aussi, Bilbo.

Ma respiration se fit laborieuse. Entendre mon nom dit de cette manière par cet homme, ce nain. Je sentais mes joues brûler et j'avais les jambes qui tremblaient légèrement sous l'excitation. À ma plus grande horreur ou bonheur, je ne saurais le dire à ce moment précis, je sentis une dureté contre mon ventre et si ce que je sentais n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, le nain était long et assez imposant.

Je déglutis difficilement, je sentis mon sexe frémir de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Mais cela allait beaucoup trop vite selon moi. J'avais peur face à cette nouvelle expérience. Certes c'était plutôt excitant mais je n'avais encore jamais eu ce genre d'attirance jusqu'ici et jamais encore été aussi loin avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec un nain aussi robuste et beau que Thorin. Alors déterminer à reprendre mon sang froid, je rouvris les yeux et essaya de reculer loin de ses bras musclés. Enfin je l'aurais fait si deux barres plus dures que le métal ne m'encerclaient pas la taille. Foutu force de nain !

-Th-Thorin, haletai-je d'une petite voix. Reprends-toi bon sang Bilbo, pensais-je. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête... Si les autres arrivent... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à cette idée, ajoutai-je avec embarras en me raclant la gorge.

Le chef de la Compagnie finit par daigner ouvrir les yeux et poser ses iris complètement dilatés sur moi. Oh doux Eru ! Comment ce nain faisait pour être aussi séduisant ?!

Doucement il se détacha de moi et fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux hypnotiques ne me lâchant pas du regard. Il me fallu chaque parcelle de volonté restante dans mon corps (pas beaucoup après ce baiser passionné) pour ne pas simplement me jeter dans ses bras et je savais aussi qu'il en avait envie.

Je le lisais dans ses yeux brûlant de passion, dans son corps crispé qui n'attendait sûrement que de me prendre dans ses bras pour dévorer chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ce nain, Thorin, avait envie de moi.

Et j'avais envie de lui.

Mais nous deux, c'était impossible. Un fantasme tout simplement car cette relation entre un nain et un hobbit, c'était du jamais vu en Terre du Milieu.

Je secouai la tête pour y refaire rentrer un peu de bon sens et fis un pas sur le côté, toujours sous le regard scrutateur de Thorin qui ne manquait aucun de mes mouvements et aucune de mes expressions. Une habitude de guerrier face à un ennemi ou plutôt dans cette situation, d'un prédateur face à sa proie. Et la proie c'était moi en passant. Je déglutit encore puis essaya de me détendre un peu en m'éloignant du nain mais mon ventre se contracta de nouveau en prenant pleinement conscience de l'érection présente dans mon pantalon. Et cela, Thorin le vit parfaitement.

Tout ce désir accumulé depuis que je le connaissais m'avait rendu fou. Et une érection similaire déformait les bas du nain.

Je déglutît à cette constatation et recula précipitamment jusqu'à buter contre une racine d'arbre. Je perdis vite l'équilibre et m'étala sur le sol herbeux de la petite clairière.

Ainsi exposer, le corps allongé, les cheveux ébouriffés de notre dernier baisé et le haut légèrement relever. Je devais donné une image bien alléchante vu le regard brûlant du nain.

Merci à ma légendaire maladresse, celle qui allait me faire perdre sa virginité et bien d'autres choses...

...Bon puisqu'il y avait un risque de voir cette aventure finir par ma propre mort. Autant voir où cela va me mener !

Alors je m'assis sur l'herbe fraîche et doucement, j'ôtais mon haut en piteux état dévoilant mon torse sous le regard bleu intense de Thorin. En un regard j'invitais le nain à venir me rejoindre et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il se pencha au dessus de moi, les deux bras de chaque côté de ma tête et son corps massif nous couvrant tout deux. Je me mis à onduler des hanches, me frottant lascivement contre l'érection du nain. J'étais sur que plus tard, j'allais en rougir de cette petite performance mais là maintenant cela importait peu.

Thorin inspira soudainement avant de se tendre.

-Bilbo... grogna-t-il dans mon cou en un souffle rauque.

-Thorin... soupirai-je.

-Bilbo vous êtes sur ? Demanda le nain déchu.

-Oui... Je continuais de me frotter contre lui. Thorin...

-Bilbo, grogna-t-il avant de descendre sa main plus bas pour finalement agripper mon érection.

Je gémis au toucher.

-Thorin, haletai-je alors qu'il faisait une légère pression par-dessus mon pantalon.

Je bougeais des hanches avec plus d'entrain, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Thorin cessa de me caresser, j'émis un son plaintif à la perte du touché avant de me crisper lorsque le nain défit mon pantalon pour le descendre jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je n'eu toutefois pas le temps d'être gêné qu'il empoigna ma verge tendue.

-Aaah, gémis-je alors qu'il commençait à me masturber avec force. Je rejetai la tête en arrière tandis que Thorin s'occupait de mon intimité.

-Oh Thorin…

Son autre main me caressa le ventre avant de venir s'amuser avec mon mamelon qu'il pinça et malaxa en rythme avec ses coups de poignets.

Mon corps se cabra contre le sien et je levai un bras pour enfouir ma main dans ses longs cheveux pendant que l'autre se glissait derrière lui pour agripper son dos musclé mais toujours habillé de son haut.

Un autre son plaintif sorti de mes lèvres, de frustration cette fois-ci. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir toucher cette peau hâler et ferme. Les vêtements que portaient Thorin cachaient bien des choses et je voulais voir le résultat de toutes ces années de combats qu'avait vécus le nain.

-Bilbo, gronda Thorin d'une voix caverneuse.

Ses mains continuaient de s'activer sur moi, l'une sur mon sexe déjà mouillé et l'autre sur mon mamelon abusé de ses délicieux attouchements. Ma main, accrocher sur le dos de l'autre, s'aventura plus en avant, le côté aventureux de ma personne fis passer ma main vers ses fesses nus en dessous du pantalon tendu du nain. À tâtons, j'essayai de défaire lentement le pantalon gênant. Thorin grogna dans ma manœuvre et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il me mordit la lèvre immédiatement pour que je lui ouvre la bouche. Quand sa langue rencontra la mienne, je fondis. Mais je n'avais pas oublié mon objectif pour autant et ma main agrippa enfin sa verge.

Et comme je l'avais pensé, Thorin était vraiment un nain gâté par Mahal lui-même. Dure, imposant et long. Je n'en pouvais plus de toucher ce sexe afin d'en mémoriser tout les aspects. Et cela devait plaire à Thorin vu les grognements de plaisirs que j'entendais à mes oreilles.

Thorin fondit de nouveau sur ma bouche, que j'accueillis avec plaisir. Avant de se retirer tout aussi rapidement pour me sonder du regard.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, gronda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi d'un mouvement brusque.

Sa main droite se posa sur mes fesses et poussa en avant, nous collant l'un à l'autre, alors que la gauche empoignait nos deux érections à l'air libre. Je gémis de plaisir en balançant la tête en arrière à la sensation du membre dur et imposant du nain contre le mien. Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules musclées afin de ne pas perdre pieds.

-Vous aimez Maître Cambrioleur ? Demanda Thorin en s'activant sur nos sexes emmêlés.

Je m'humidifiais les lèvres, attirant le regard de Thorin sur celles-ci, le visage rougis par l'excitation et le regard fiévreux.

-Oui... susurrai-je.

Son souffle se coupa et ses iris se dilatèrent plus encore. Il enfoui sa langue dans ma bouche en même temps qu'un de ses doigts m'écartait les fesses pour pénétrer mon anus.

-Thorin ! J'émis un couinement de surprise dans la manœuvre, ne m'attendant pas à ce geste.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. J'aurais voulu m'insurger sur cette basse manœuvre de la part du nain mais ce traître bougea son doigt jusqu'à toucher l'organe sensible en moi.

-Aaaah ! Gémis-je bruyamment.

Et cette opération dura encore un moment avec ce doigt bougeant en moi et me faisant voir littéralement les étoiles. Avant qu'un autre doigt ne s'invite avec le premier. Une grimace déforma mes traits face à cette autre intrusion. Il faut dire que les doigts du nain était plutôt gros. Mais cela devait être nécessaire vu l'épaisseur du membre du nain que j'avais touché plus tôt. En repensant à cela, je me fis la réflexion que ça n'allait jamais passer. Mon corps se crispa autour des doigts en moi. Et Thorin le sentit parfaitement.

-Ça va aller Bilbo. Murmura la voix grave du nain. Détendez vous...

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais l'autre main du nain qui s'occupait de nos érections finit par me détendre quelques peu. Permettant au nain de continuer sa préparation jusqu'à ce que j'en sois à trois doigts en moi et que mes lèvres ne laissent que s'échapper d'innombrables gémissement sans queue ni tête.

Mais tout cela s'arrêta d'un coup lorsque le nain retira brusquement ses doigts, me laissant complètement vide.

-Thorin... je pleurais presque face à la perte de ses doigts.

-Chut... Bilbo. Une de ses mains alla caresser ma joue. La douceur du geste me fit fondre. Voulez-vous toujours aller jusqu'au bout ?

La question de Thorin me prit, au début, au dépourvu avant de comprendre que le nain attendait vraiment mon consentement. La demande attentionnée de Thorin me rendit encore plus amoureux du nain que je ne l'étais déjà. Alors pour toute réponse, je relevai légèrement la tête vers l'autre avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mes yeux se fermèrent un bref instant avant de se rouvrir sur un regard que je n'avais vu que très rarement chez le nain. Un regard tendre et charger d'amour diriger tout droit vers moi.

-Oui je le veux, Thorin. Dis-je de manière déterminée.

Et sur mon accord, le regard toujours ancré dans le mien, Thorin dirigea son érection pleine vers mon intimité avant d'y entrer avec toute la douceur que je n'aurais jamais cru voir de la part du nain. Pendant tout le processus, je n'arrêtais pas de grimacer sous la présence imposante mais Thorin fit tout pour me détendre en s'occupant de ma propre érection ou même en m'embrassant.

Arriver enfin jusqu'à la garde, il me laissa un temps pour m'y habituer avant de lentement bouger des hanches. Je gémis lorsqu'il toucha mon point de tous les plaisirs. Et cela recommença encore et encore. Thorin allant de plus en plus vite et fort sous mes suppliques de plaisirs.

-Oui Thorin ! Plus vite Ah !

-Bilbo ! Gronda t-il près de mon oreille.

C'était incroyable ! Inimaginable ! Je sentais mon corps en fusion se perdre dans les méandres d'un plaisir que je n'avais jamais connu jusque là. Je voulais que ce moment dure une éternité.

Ma tête posée contre son épaule, je gémis encore et encore mon plaisir sans discontinuité, m'agrippant à lui alors que je perdais le sens de la réalité. C'était ahurissant. Je voulais que ça continu, plus toujours plus.

Les mains fortes du nain me tenaient avec fermeté par les hanches tout en poussant encore et encore en moi. Le plaisir déferlant en mon corps, tel un torrent de lave.

Sa main s'activait toujours autour de mon érection et cela eut finalement raison de mon corps. J'explosa contre lui en de longs jets salvateurs. Emportant avec moi dans le même temps Thorin qui jouis à l'intérieur de mon intimité.

Nous essayâmes tout deux de reprendre notre souffle pendant un temps après cela. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que l'orgasme pouvait être aussi intense et éreintant à la fois.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Thorin, haletant.

-Hmmm… approuvai-je.

Nous restâmes enlacés un moment, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, je reprenais mon souffle et mes esprits. Thorin faisait de même, le nez dans mes boucles d'or.

Je serais resté comme ça indéfiniment, protégé et soutenu par ses bras puissants mais j'étais à demi nu et après la moiteur de nos ébats, la température ambiante de la nuit me donna froid. Quand un frisson me secoua l'épiderme du dos, je décolla ma tête de son épaule. Mais un bras musclé me retint fermement contre la poitrine chaude du nain avant que celui-ci ne nous mette son manteau de fourrure par dessus nos corps nus. Je poussa alors un soupir de bien-être. C'était apaisant et au moins je n'avais plus froid.

Mais avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte pour de bon, je devais tout de même avouer quelque chose au nain.

-Thorin, commençai-je. Je vous aime.

-Je sais, me dit-il dans un soupir. Moi aussi Bilbo.

Ces mots dits me remplirent d'une joie immense et je me resserrai encore plus dans l'étreinte du nain. Laissant Morphée m'emporter, moi et les possibles autres péripéties que je vivrais demain.

J'étais bien là, dans les bras du nain que j'aimais et ça c'était le plus important.

Et avant de m'endormir, une pensée me prit: finalement le cœur de pierre de Thorin n'était pas aussi étanche que je le pensais...

Fin

* * *

Voilà fini ! Alala ça fait du bien XD

-Toujours du lemon... c'est pas possible avec toi -_-

Que veux-tu voix off ? J'adore ça ;)

Eh bien j'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Pour le savoir, place aux reviews ;3


End file.
